Karaoke Night
by Night Fury's Avenger
Summary: It's the first ever Karaoke Night at the North Pole! All your favorite characters will be there singing, why don't you join them for the experience. ***MARKED AS COMPLETE (MAIN STORY FINISHED) BUT STILL UPDATING DUETS***
1. Prologue

**This is my first songfic, so please be nice :)**

Jack's POV

I had been a guardian for almost three months and my life has never been better. I have believers, and a family. A crazy Russian father figure, a caring motherly figure who has a slight obsession with teeth, a brother who fights with me a lot, and a quiet uncle that I can talk to and he just listens.

But that's not the point of this story. The point of this story can be described in one word: KARAOKE

* * *

It was my time of year, late November, and it was time for snow. I was playing with the kids in Burgess, having a snowball fight, when Jamie's cry stopped me before I hit Cupcake with another snowball.

"Jack! Look." I whirled around and saw what he was pointing at, the Aurora was on. That meant one thing. I was needed at the pole.

"Oh, gotta go kids. See ya Jamie!" I yelled out from the sky, where Wind was already blowing me towards Santoff Clausen.

Just as I arrived, panting, North boomed out in his Russian accent.

"Ah, Jack! Thank you for joining us for karaoke."

Now I didn't know it was karaoke night so you can imagine my reaction

"Wha? North we've never had a karaoke night before." I blanched

"Bah, it new thing. We spice things up a little." He said dismissively.

"Never say that again. I'm _begging_ you. Just don't." I said, trying not to think that he said 'spice things up.'

"Ok, fine. But let us begin." He said doing some dramatic hand motions.

"Oi! If we're actually doin' this, Who's goin' first?" Bunny spoke up from the back of the room.

"Bun-bun! I didn't see you there." I flew over to him and jokingly hugged him.

"Oh bugger off!" He said pushing me away from him, but smiling.

"Now that hurts Bun-bun. I thought we were friends!" I said mock hurting and placing a hand over my chest.

We looked at each other for a few minutes then fell to the floor, laughing. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the other three were looking at us and smiling.

"Anyway! Who is going first, and what are the rules." I said looking at North.

"Oh yes, rules! Okay there are three rules:

1\. You must choose a song that is relevant to you or your center.

2\. You must choose a child appropriate song, Jack is here (HEY!)

3\. If you want to do a duet, the other person must be willing as well.

Any questions?"

At our head shakes, he smiled and asked for a volunteer to go first. At first nobody spoke and it was quiet. Then someone spoke.

"Okay, I got it!" Tooth said getting up and going towards the mic at the front of the room.

* * *

 **Each person will have their own chapter. The order will be Tooth, North, Bunny, Jack, then maybe a few duets (but I'm not sure)**


	2. Tooth

Tooth glided towards the mic and selected a song from the list. Pretty soon I heard music that sounded familiar. I racked my brain for some info on where it was from and remembered that it was from a show. The Fairly Odd Parents. It was called My Shiny Teeth and Me by Chip Skylark. Then she began o sing in a voice that was slightly nasal but still wonderful.

 _When I'm feeling lonely_

 _Sad as I can be_

 _All by myself on an uncharted island_

 _in an endless sea_

Since I was the only one with any sort of knowledge as to where the song was going, it's safe to say that the rest of them were confused.

 _What makes me happy_

 _fills me up with glee_

 _those bones in my JAW!_

 _that don't have a flaw_

I looked around with a smirk and saw realization dawn on the rest of their faces.

 _My Shiny Teeth and ME_

North burst into laughter causing Tooth to go over to him, still singing, and smack him on the head. The smack caused the rest of us to laugh but when tooth looked at us with her hand raised, we immediately sobered up and looked away.

 _My shiny teeth that twinkle_

 _Just like the stars in space_

 _My shiny teeth that sparkle_

 _addin' beauty to my face_

At that last line North shouted "You don't need any more beauty on your face Toothy!" Which made her blush bright red. But still, she kept singing.

 _My shiny teeth that glisten_

 _just like a christmas tree_

 _You know they walk a mile just to see me smile_

 _Woo!_

 _My Shiny Teeth and Me_

As soon as she said 'Christmas Tree', Bunny groaned and North got up and did a little Russian dance.

 _Yes they're all so perfect_

 _so white and pearly_

 _Brush Gargle Rinse_

 _A couple breath mints_

She pointed at Bunny during this verse and I dissolved into laughter and fell on the floor at his indignant look.

 _My shiny teeth and me_

By now we were all dancing like idiots and laughing, excluding bunny, who was watching us with a smile and shaking his head at our antics.

 _My shiny teeth so awesome_

 _just like my favorite song_

 _My shiny teeth I floss them_

 _so they grow to be real strong_

Tooth did a macho man pose with one arm which North copied and let me just say, it was somehow funnier on North.

 _My shiny teeth I love them_

 _and they all love me_

 _Why should I talk to you_

 _when I got 32_

 _My shiny teeth and me_

At this point she broke off and yelled out a location of a tooth but got right back into singing afterwards

 _My shiny teeth and me_

 _My shiny teeth that twinkle_

 _Just like the stars in space_

 _My shiny teeth that sparkle_

 _addin' beauty to my face_

 _My shiny teeth that glisten_

 _just like a christmas tree_

 _You know they walk a mile just to see me smile_

 _Woo!_

 _My Shiny Teeth and Me_

When she finished, we all applauded and she took a bow then went back to her seat. North then spoke up. "I will go next. I have a perfect song."

* * *

 **Hey! So I need help with songs for the following characters:**

 **North**

 **Bunny**

 **Pitch**

 **BTW: Sandy won't sing a song here (since he's mute)**


	3. North

North got up to the mic and went through the songs for a couple of minutes. Then he suddenly shouted in victory and music began to play. I realized what it was before he sang and burst into laughter.

"Really North? Russian?"

"It fitting!" He shouted defensively then began singing.

Sadly I don't speak Russian, so I didn't understand a word he was saying.

Я хожу по комнате туда-сюда, туда-сюда,

В голове - уже туман, в сердце - снова холода.

Измотать себя и рухнуть в темноту, до утра.

Колыбельная дождя за окном поёт – пора!

Everyone, including Sandy, was looking at him like he was crazy.

Я не хочу увидеть сны, не нужно больше красоты,

Во сне мы снова будем рядом,

А утром… Где ты?

И снова грудь сожмут тиски, я не смогу, я не готов,

Я не хочу увидеть сны, и я прошу: не надо снов.

North began doing a Russian dance of some sort which made him look weird and his beard to flop up and down.

"North stop!" He did, which made him lose his balance and fall on the floor, but still, he kept singing.

Я хожу по комнате от стены до стены

И ругаюсь на тебя, хоть твоей нет вины

В том, что я боюсь уснуть и упасть в перину грез.

Я ругаюсь на тебя, но это все не всерьез…

"I'll admit, it's kinda catchy for a song that I don't understand a word of." I said to Bunny quietly, causing him to pause then nod his head after consideration.

Я не хочу увидеть сны, не нужно больше красоты,

Во сне мы снова будем рядом,

А утром… Где ты?

И снова грудь сожмут тиски, я не смогу, я не готов,

Я не хочу увидеть сны, и я прошу: не надо снов.

North did a twirl then with a big arm motion, took a bow at the end of the song.

"Really North? We couldn't understand you at all. Not even Sandy."

North looked at Sandy who shrugged.

"You don't know music then!" He shouted then went back to his chair and sulked.

"Well, looks like I'm up!" Bunny shouted, getting up off his seat and going towards the front.

"I have a song for you kangaroo!" I jumped out of my seat and selected the song I had in mind for him.

I ran back to my seat with a smirk as the music began to play.

I guess he recognized the music, because he immediately started making threats of bodily harm towards me.

"Now, now Bun-Bun. Sing!" I shouted back.

He growled and opened his mouth to say more, but he was cut off by the fact that it was time for him to sing the song.

* * *

 **Oh My Gosh! That was horrible. But it was the only Russian song I could find.**

 **I apologize if it cursed or is wrong, I got this from a website and it didn't have the translation.**

 **Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **I still need help with Duet songs! (Write the people who are singing it next to the song)**

 **Thanks :)**

 **Night Fury's Avenger**


	4. Bunny

**I honestly don't even know with this chapter...**

* * *

Bunny was about to say something to me but the beginning music to the song I picked blared out of the speakers.

As soon as he recognized it, he growled at me again but I cut him off.

"Come On Kangaroo! I am just letting you show some pride in your country." I smirked which I'm guessing was the cause of the sudden twitch in his eye.

He began singing the song through gritted teeth.

Travelling in a fried-out Kombi

On a hippie trail, head full of zombie

I met a strange lady, she made me nervous

She took me in and gave me breakfast

And she said:

"Do you come from a land down under

Where women glow and men plunder

Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder

You better run, you better take cover."

I saw sandy wave an Australian flag, made out of his sand, all around in the air and clap along.

Buying bread from a man in Brussels

He was six foot four and full of muscle

I said, "Do you speak-a my language?"

He just smiled and gave me a Vegemite sandwich

And he said:

At the word 'vegemite' I made a disgusted face which caught Bunny's eye. He looked at me for a few seconds, then smiled and laughed, while still singing.

"I come from a land down under

Where beer does flow and men chunder

Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder

You better run, you better take cover."

By now he was openly having fun up there on the stage and was parading around looking proud as can be.

Lying in a den in Bombay

With a slack jaw, and not much to say

I said to the man, "Are you trying to tempt me?

Because I come from the land of plenty."

And he said:

"Oh! Do you come from a land down under

Where women glow and men plunder

Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder

You better run, you better take cover."

He finished the song with a bow and I ran up and hugged him.

"Bun-Bun! I didn't know you could sing like that! It was all smooth and gravely and amazing!" I was babbling and before I knew it, I had rushed all of that out.

As I processed what I had said, and the smirk on Bunny's face it had caused, I turned beet red then looked around for a way to leave the room. I saw that the door on the far side of the room was cracked open and the space looked big enough for me to fit in.

I counted to three then flew as fast as I could towards it.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I heard Bunny shout then the sound of pounding footsteps. I was almost to the door when I felt myself begin to fall. I could only yelp before I felt furry arms wrap around my waist and I hit the ground with an _oof._

Only it wasn't the ground…It was Bunny's chest. I heard him groan and shift behind me, or more accurately, below me.

"Now then, are you done trying to run?" I heard Bunny say, his voice close to my ear. I could only manage a nod and was soon placed on the floor by Bunny who shook his head. I immediately looked at the floor between us.

"It's okay frostbite. I thought your rambling was cute." I felt my eyes blow up to the size of dinner plates at his statement. I snapped my head up and stared at him, getting lost in his eyes. I don't know how long we stood there before I heard North clear his throat, snapping me out of my trance.

I turned back to the rest of the guardians, who hadn't moved and were staring at us. In an attempt to forget what had happened, along with an attempt to just get my turn over with, I spoke.

"Looks like I'm up." I said getting up and walking towards the mic.

* * *

 **Well... this took a turn I was not expecting when I started.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed and leave a review! If you have song suggestions you know where to leave them.**

 **Ok... Bye!**

* * *

 **OH! Before I forget, I have a question for you guys:  
**

 **When I do the duets, do you want it as a continuation of this story or as a whole new one?**

 **Answer either by PM or review. :)**

 **Thanks**

 **-Night Fury's Avenger**


	5. Jack

I nervously got closer and closer to the mic, not sure if I was ready to share my secret with the rest of the guardians; I can sing.

I finally reached the microphone and stood behind it, facing them. I accidentally locked eyes with Bunny and simply stared into his eyes for a minute or two. I was snapped back into reality by North's asking of what song I wanted. I went over to the song choosing machine thing and selected my song. I took a deep breath, heard the music start then began.

Are you listening?

Hear me talk, hear me sing.

Open up the door,

Is it less, is it more?

When you tell me to beware,

Are you here? Are you there?

Is it something I should know?

Easy come, easy go.

I knew the moment that they heard me, due to their reactions.

North's eyes grew wide and he froze, staring at me.

Bunny drew in a shocked gasp and whispered "Blimey."

Tooth gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth where it stayed.

Sandy, who had appeared during Bunny's song, jerked back and an exclamation point and a question mark took turns flashing over his head.

I blushed at their reactions but still, I kept singing.

Nodding your head,

Don't hear a word I said

I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate

I try to talk to you

But you never even knew,

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me can you hear me?

Once they got over my singing, they focused on the words and grew pale. Even Bunny's fur seemed to become lighter.

At their reactions I grew sad but at the same time, I wanted them to know what I had felt like for _300_ _years_. So in the words of someone that I can't remember: I worked it.

I'm so sick of it,

Your attention deficit

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it,

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

I walked around Santoff Clausen confidently and shook my finger around.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh.

I laughed at the last part where I just made noises and saw the others smile at my laughter.

Patience running thin,

Running thin, come again

Tell me what I get

Opposite, opposite

Show me what is real

If it breaks does it heal?

Open up your ear

Why you think that I'm here?

Keep me in the dark

Are you even thinking of me?

Is someone else above me

Gotta know, gotta know

What am I gonna do?

'Cause I can't get through to you

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me can you hear me?

I stiffened with the memories of not being seen or just being ignored by everyone and everything. I saw Tooth's eyebrows draw together in worry and cleared my head from the memories.

I'm so sick of it,

Your attention deficit

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it,

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

I was faced with the amount of truth was in this song and I chuckled bitterly.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Easy come, easy go

Easy come, easy go

I knelt down when the music slowed down and I'm guessing they thought it was over because they all blew out relieved breaths and tried to talk to me. But NOPE! The music sped up again and I jumped up and sang with all my heart.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

I felt slightly out of breath at this point but, knowing the song was almost over, I kept singing until the end.

I scream your name

But you never listen

No you never listen

But you never listen

I finally stopped singing and as soon as I did, they all stood up and crowded around me. I waited for them to say something but they all just stared at me, waiting for something. I couldn't take it any longer, so I broke the silence.

"...What?"

My word triggered an explosion and they were all shouting at me, talking over each other (Sandy was flashing pictures over his head, to fast for me to comprehend.) I got the basic message of all of their words/pictures: Sorry.

I flew up a little and whistled, loudly, silencing them.

"Okay, I get it! You're sorry! It's fine!" _Not really_

"But Jack? Are you sure?" _No_

"Yea, I'm over it. I just like the song." _Well, that's half true._

At my words, I saw their shoulders sag in relief. I smirked at their reaction and spoke again.

"Well, this has been eventful. I'm tired so I'm gonna go now… get some sleep… away from here. So yea, bye!" I flew over to the window but with a burst of air, it slammed shut. The pole grew colder (Which I didn't know was possible) and it seemed to be bathed in darkness. Then a laugh rang out that caused shives to go down my spine.

"Well well, I _truly_ enjoyed your performance there Jack! Toothiana, -she stiffened- your pitch could use a little work. North! I didn't understand a word you said. And finally E. Aster Bunnymund, I found your performance lacking finesse."

At the word 'finesse' a familiar face appeared out of the shadows, littereally. All of us cried out in shock and what was strange to me was that the others formed a semi-circle, sot that they were either next to or behind me, all the while facing the uninvited guest.

"Picth!" I growled. He smirked at me.

"Hello Jack."

* * *

 **Well! Who was expecting _that?_**

 **If you were, good for you! If you weren't... sorry.**

 **But I need song requests for Pitch. Like badly, as in _I can't do his chapter without requests_ bad. So review with song requests please. :)**

* * *

 **I had the idea of doing prompts for you guys. I already have a twitter account (** **nightfurysavngr) ready so go follow that for updates.**

 **The link for the form to fill out is tweeted out so go check it.**

 *****You don't need a google account to fill it out.*****


	6. Pitch Part 1

**OH MY GOSH! WE HAVE OVER 1,100 VIEWS, AND OVER 25 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO SOOOOOO _SOOOOOO_ MUCH!**

* * *

 **So, I decided to split Pitch's chapter into two parts due to the fact that it would have been really** ** _really_** **long if I had put it all together. The song part will either be posted later today or tomorrow. So make sure to stay tuned and check frequently! :)**

* * *

Pitch glided across the room, coming closer and closer to me. But before he could reach me, a blur of grey jumped in front of me and crouched low. It took my mind a minute to realise that the blur of grey was Bunny.

"Don't even think about goin' near Jack!" Bunny growled.

I was shocked. I mean I knew we had gotten closer over since I had become a guardian, but I didn't know he would act like this!

I noticed that North, Tooth, and Sandy were all standing weapons drawn, but looking not at Pitch, but at Bunny, who had begun making a constant growling noise. They all had identical looks of shock on their faces. Tooth noticed me looking at her and gestured at Bunny as if saying "Did you know he would do this?" causing me to shake my head at her.

She paused, a look of understanding and realization crossing her face before it became emotionless as she focused on Pitch.

North and Sandy, however, were still staring at Bunny before they motioned me to try to stop him from attacking Pitch. I don't know why though…

"Bunny-" I tried to get him to speak to me, to try to distract him.

"NO!" He snapped jerking his head towards me then back at Pitch, growling only getting louder. He crouched low, preparing to spring at Pitch in an attack. North motioned to me that I had to stop him, so I did what could either have been a stupidest or smartest idea I've had yet; I leapt in front of Bunny, back facing Pitch.

It seemed to work because Bunny snapped back up out of a crouch and looked at me confused and shocked.

"What are you doing?" He asked, getting a angry look on his face.

"Uhhhhhh…" I trailed off, not really knowing if I had made a good decision. Faintly, I could hear Pitch laughing and then a grunt as I saw Sandy smack him with sand out of the corner of my eye, causing me to smile.

"Are-are- are you defending him?!" He shouted, incredulously.

"No! I'm just thinking that if he wanted to attack us, why would he wait until now, when we were all talking instead of when we were focused on someone singing?" I spoke, hoping to get Bunny to see what I thought was strange of Pitch to do.

I thought that it didn't work because Bunny paused then slowly pulled on my arm until I was safely behind him, then he spoke.

"So why are you here Pitch?"

 **(I almost left it here but I just _had_ to keep going.)**

Pitch slowly walked towards us again but, at Bunny's growl he froze.

"I'm here-" Bunny snarled

"I'm here-" North slid his swords over each other.

"I'm here-" He stopped at Tooth's loud yawn. I gestured in the universal symbol message of 'I'm waiting, hurry up.'

"Would you STOP THAT!" Pitch shouted at us. He then took a deep breath and tried again.

"I'm here to sing a song." He said.

A moment of silence rang out then we all laughed. Even the elves were laughing. But I'm not sure if it was for Pitch's answer of because one of the elves electrocuted himself.

"Yea like we believe that. Now what do you really want?" I asked, once we all calmed down.

"I already told you! I want to sing a song!" Pitch said offended.

"Wait, you were serious?" I asked straightening up.

"Yes! Now if you would excuse me, I would like to sing it now please."

"Sure?" I said, well more like asked, moving out of his way, dragging Bunny with me. My movement left a path, straight to the stage, open for Pitch.

He glided towards the stage and went up to the karaoke machine. I followed, sitting back in my seat. I could hear the footsteps of the others following me.

I faintly heard him muttering, and I could only catch certain pieces.

"Now which… not that… way…" Then he paused and said quietly, "That could work."

He selected a song and music that I had never heard before floated out of the speakers.


	7. Pitch Part 2

The music started off slow and soft but as it grew louder, it grew in intensity, then Pitch began to sing in a surprisingly soft and deep voice.

Mayday! Mayday!

The ship is slowly sinking

They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling

They're all around me,

Circling like vultures

They wanna break me and wash away my colors

Wash away my colors

He gestured around him to the nightmares surrounding him, then to his clothing choice. But the song made me think, did he choose to be that way?

Did he choose to have grey skin, or wear black at all times, or be the spirit of darkness and fear?

Then, he began to get louder until he was blaring out the chorus.

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

My demons

I was shocked, for two reasons. One; who knew that Pitch could sing that well?! Two; Who expected him to choose a song this meaningful.

I cannot stop this sickness taking over

It takes control and drags me into nowhere

I need your help, I can't fight this forever

I know you're watching,

I can feel you out there

He flung out his hand and stared out into the space behind us. Or I thought that until I noticed that Sandy was sitting behind us, awake for once, and staring at Pitch with a haunted look in his eyes.

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

My demons

He moved his free hand, in a seemingly absent motion, around in the air above him and his black sand began swirling in the air. I slowly moved to pick my staff off of the floor and noticed the others doing the same, except for Sandy, who appeared to be frozen.

Take me over the walls below

Fly forever

Don't let me go

I need a savior to heal my pain

When I become my worst enemy

The enemy

He looked at me and seemed to glance questioningly towards my staff as if asking why I was holding it, all the while singing. In return, I glanced at the swirling mass of black sand above him. He followed my glance and dropped him hand immediately, the black sand falling and disappearing into thin air.

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away

He snapped back into the mood and seemed to blare out what seemed to be the end of the song.

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

My demons

I sat up and shifted in preparation to clap politely and hide my shock at the fact that Pitch could sing!

But he just kept singing more. So, I settled back into the chair with a beet red face.

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

My demons

As the Pole descended into silence, the only thing that was on my mind was the wondering of just _who_ that song was about. Who was the one that he wanted to 'take away his pain?'

Then I remembered the glances, and haunted look. It clicked.

I breathed out one word, drawing the attention of everyone else.

"Sandy."

 **(AN: I was going to leave it here but I just _had_ to keep writing!)**

At the sound of my voice, he made a question mark appear on top of his head.

"Jack? What wrong?" North said, but I continued on, ignoring him. Turning to Pitch, I spoke.

"The song!" He only looked confused, but as I continued, realization and panic began to show.

"The lyrics! 'We are one in the same?' it could only mean Sandy!"

As I said this, Pitch disappeared into the shadows and Sandy was left speechless. He couldn't even make an actual sand picture above his head.

The guardians were left in shocked silence, realizing that what I had implied must have been correct. Sandy and Pitch either _have_ or _had_ a RELATIONSHIP!

In an attempt to get our minds off of the topic, Sandy pointed to himself then the stage.

"Sandy, you can't do karaoke. You can't speak." Bunny told him.

Sandy paused and we all stared at him for a few moments before a lightbulb suddenly appeared above him and he floated towards the mic. Then a song, known world-wide, began to filter out of the speakers.

* * *

 **Sorry for the longish wait for this chapter but I have SOOOOOO much summer homework.**

 **I have a list of the awaiting duets so keep reviewing with duets and I will get to it!**

 **Next Up Is... SANDY!**


	8. Sandy

**OMG! UPDATES TWO DAYS IN A ROW!**

* * *

As soon as the first notes of the song rang out, I cheered "WOOOOO! GO DISNEY!"

"Jack, you know this?" North said looking startled, probably from my outburst.

"Well yeah, it's A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes." When I only received

"Really? Am I the only one who has seen Cinderella?!"

No one had a chance to answer me before a feminine voice came from the speakers.

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

I heard Tooth put in, "You can only go to sleep once you brush and floss your teeth!", causing us to laugh.

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling thru

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

the dream that you wish will come true

Once the music stopped, Sandy bowed and went back to his seat, behind me. When he passed me, I whispered "Great job, but we're still curious on the whole Pitch-relationship-thing."

Sandy did something I thought was impossible for him to do, since he's made of sand, he paled.

He frantically shook his head and sat back down, avoiding everyone's eyes.

A few minutes of silence happened with Sandy looking down and the rest of us looking at him. I was about to say something when North beat me to it.

"...Okay then. We all were amazing! But I was best." He said the last part quietly but not quiet enough considering that one of us was the Easter Kangaroo.

"Hey now! I completely disagree! I think that-" Bunny was cut off by North booming out what he wanted to say.

"Now is time for…. DUETS!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter but I just didn't really have anything to say for Sandy and this chapter was a little forced. I wasn't even planning on _doing_ a Sandy chapter but when I saw the review with the recommendation for this song, I just had to do it. **

**So now it's time for duets! I'm still not sure if I want to do it separately or as a continuation of this so review with your answer.**

* * *

 **Also, next chapter is acknowledgements for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. So stay tuned!**

 **-Night Fury's Avenger**

* * *

 **P.S. IF YOU HAVE DUET RECOMMENDATIONS, PLEASE REVIEW DON'T PM ME BECAUSE MY PM THING SEEM TO BE BROKEN!**


	9. Acknowledgements

Acknowledgements

So this is the end of the story I originally planned. I will be marking this as complete but still update with duets so don't worry when this appears as complete!

I would like to say a few thank you's and just let it be known that when I am writing this (8-15-2015) we have 36 reviews, 27 followers, and 14 favorites!

Now some of you might be saying that's nothing but every single review, follow, and favorite means the world to me. So... THANK YOU SO MUCH!

But enough of the sappy stuff, it's time for me to list the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited!

 **REVIEWS:**

Steph

bananahfart

Aipocanrocinu

Natalia Faye

silverwolf

storyland2

Braggy

dream stories inc

turtles 18

EmotionalDreamer101

Brittany Bauer

Rainbowcrystle

PhGim.7

Natalia

VIRUS

Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU

Jokers girl452

Rebels Rules

SLM (Say hi to your sister for me) :)

ALL THE GUESTS

 **Follows :**

8thgradecowgirl

Alikay3196

Dragon and Night Fury Fanatic

Emotional Dreamer 101

JacksonPotterCullen

Jaffa Amazing Cakes

Julie023

LunaLovegood'sBestFriend

MarissaKeye

MarkedJewel

Notrandomatall

PhGim.7

To. This. Day77

Turtles18

VladimiraSayyidLokidottir

Winterwonderland360

avatarijd

avenging demiangle

bananahfart

dream stories inc

pearljoanna

smurfsandharrypotterrock12

so. in. her. own .head

xanalaenen

yakuza511

Fiera Frost

 **Favorites** :

EmtionalDreamer101

Hedgehog4123

JacksonPotterCullen

PhGim.7

To. This. Day77

Turtles18

bananahfart

dream stories inc

pearl joanna

smurfsandharrypotterrock12

so. in. her. own. head

storyland2

yakuza511

Fiera Frost


	10. North and Jack: Look Through My Eyes

**Uhhhh... Hi?**

 **I'm sooooo sorry that it took this long to update but I have had so many things going on. :(**

 **But I'm back now, and I'm going to be updating way more often.**

 **For now, enjoy a chapter of North and Jack singing... Look Through My Eyes!**

* * *

"Who go fist?" North asked looking around. After a few moments of nobody's hands being raised, he huffed. "Fine then, we do it my way."

He went into his office and came back with a hat. North saw our confusion and explained,

"Is for picking names. Two names get pulled out hat, the two people sing. Is great idea no?" He looked so proud to have thought of this idea.

"Ok who first." He wiggled his fingers then put his hand into the hat. He felt around then pulled out two pieces of paper. He opened them and drew in a surprised breath. I faintly heard him mutter. "I already know song."

He looked up from staring at the papers when Bunny cleared his throat and asked who he chose.

"Oh yes! I pick me and…." We all unconsciously leaned forward in our seats with anticipation. "Jack!" That's where my world kinda froze for a sec.

I stared at North until I was given a gentle push by Tooth onto the stage.

"Well… what song are we doing?" I asked. North's face looks like it will split into two pieces from his grin. He grabs my arm and yanks me towards him then whispers in my ear; Look Through My Eyes.

"Is that the one from-" I start but North puts his hand on my mouth, nodding.

I made a some sort of happy sound and prepared to sing.

There are things in life you learn

And oh in time you'll see

It's out there somewhere

It's all waiting

If you keep believing

So don't run

Don't hide

Cue me putting my hands over my eyes then peeking through them like a weirdo… At least it made the others smile.

It will be alright

You'll see

Trust me

I'll be there watching over you

I did the motion where you put two fingers over your eyes then point at someone repeatedly at Sandy.

Just take a look through my eyes

There's a better place somewhere out there

Just take a look through my eyes

Everything changes

You'll be amazed what you'll find

If you look through my eyes

We alternated lines, one of us singing, the other doing some form of ridiculous dance moves that were somewhat fitting the lyrics.

There will be times on this journey

All you'll see is darkness

But out there somewhere

Daylight finds you

If you keep believing

So don't run

Don't hide

It will be alright

You'll see

Trust me

I'll be there watching over you

North, for some unknown reason, does a ballerina twirl… very very badly. So bad, he almost falls over on top of the karaoke machine, ending the fun.

Just take a look through my eyes

There's better place somewhere out there

Just take a look through my eyes

Everything changes

You'll be amazed what you'll find

If you look through my eyes

I do a very hectic motion towards my eyes, causing Tooth to laugh, Sandy to roll around in the air, and Bunny… Well Bunny just got a really weird look on his face.

I stopped motioning and focused on his facial expression, trying to decipher it. His ears were pointed towards me alone, not even tilted towards North. His muzzle is pulled into an almost smile, and his eyes… Is that-is that a _fond_ look?

I'm brought back to reality by North almost knocking me over with a slap on my back. He throws me a look that basically says "why aren't you singing?" I throw an apologetic look towards him and start singing again, finishing up the song.

All the things that you can change

There's a meaning in everything

And you will find all you need

There's so much to understand

Take a look through my eyes

There's a better place somewhere out there

Just take a look through my eyes

Everything changes

You'll be amazed what you'll find

Look through my eyes there's a better place somewhere out there

Just take a look through my eyes

Everything changes

You'll be amazed what you'll find

If you look through my eyes

Just take a look through my eyes

If you look through my eyes

Take a look through my eyes

We look at each other than at the others before giving a bow. I stopped after a couple seconds but North kept going, up and down, bow after bow.

"Nor-North-NORTH!" I shout, finally getting him to stop bowing.

"Oh yes, so sorry. Who going next?" He asks looking at the others.

It's quiet for a few seconds before Tooth quietly speaks, well at least quiet compared to North's booming voice.

"I'll go..." She gets up towards the stage, looking at each of us separately. Once her eyes land on Bunny, she gets an almost evil glint in her eyes and says;

"...and Bunny will be my duet partner."

* * *

 **That's it! Jack and North sang together for duet #1!**

 **If you have a duet recommendation, review with the title and who you want to sing it! (I'm doing all requests)**

 **Thanks so much guys!**

 **-Night Fury's Avenger**

 **P.S. If you guys want a One-Shot or something with you and a character from Rise of the Guardians and other fandoms, check out this form:**

 _docs. google forms/d/1qEqsLkwVmqscAj7XCdV4zDD8LNKeb2xCd7aQUp4xhMU/viewform_

 **(just get rid of the spaces in the beginning)**


	11. Tooth and Bunny: The Animal Song

**Hey guys! ummmm... I'm sorry?**

 **I have had so many things going on lately, mainly family stuff, but there was some school stuff and friend stuff mixed in too.**

 *****If you want me to write a one shot for you, please go to my twitter: nightfurysavngr- I ran out of characters and click on the link to the form.******

 ******If you want to request a duet song, please include: Song title, and who you want to be the singers******

* * *

Bunny froze and hastily replied;

"Nah let's not do that. I think that Nor-"

"But Bunny, it would be awesome!" I tried to cheer him up, but my comment only to make him pout. But, I did notice that he seemed to straighten a little.

"...Fine. I'll do it." He said hesitantly, causing Tooth to squeal in a high pitch that caused all of us to cringe, not that Tooth noticed since she was going on and on, talking to Bunny.

"-e're gonna do is The Animal Song by Savage Garden." As she paused to take a breath Bunny tried to interject. I heard the beginning of his sentence before Tooth started again.

"Just sing when I point at you and if you don't know it…. too bad. Deal with it. I want to do a duet with you and this is the best song I can think of."

With a groan, Bunny got up from his seat and, dragging his feet, slowly went up to the stage.

With a sigh he took a microphone out of Tooth's outstretched hand and looked at her for his cues. With a click of a button from Tooth, the music began.

When superstars and cannonballs are running through your head  
A television freak show cops and robbers everywhere  
Subway makes me nervous, people pushing me too far  
I've got to break away  
So take my hand now

Tooth gestured for Bunny to join in and he did but it was completely…. awful. Bunny was completely off beat with the music and was waiting for Tooth to sing it first so he could match her, only that made him sing the lyrics one word later than Tooth was.

'Cause I want to live like animals  
Careless and free like animals  
I want to live  
I want to run through the jungle  
The wind in my hair and the sand at my feet 

Bunny was still a little off but he was getting closer and closer to being back on beat as the song went on.

I've been having difficulties keeping to myself  
Feelings and emotions better left up on the shelf  
Animals and children tell the truth, they never lie  
Which one is more human  
There's a thought, now you decide

Tooth stopped singing and just stared at Bunny while he sang the next line.

Compassion in the ju-

The music suddenly stopped causing Bunny to heave a sigh of relief and turn to Tooth who looked furious.

It was silent for a brief peaceful moment. Then, chaos began.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Tooth screamed at Bunny in a very shrill tone, causing him to drop his ears down to his head and cover them with a wince.

"God! (Sorry if I offend anyone with using that) Calm down.. please!"

"How could you! I just wanted a nice duet with you Bunny. Why did you have to go and ruin it?" Then, to our horror, she burst into tears.

We all scrambled to calm her down but it was to no avail. She would not stop crying.

Suddenly we hear a sound then a loud voice shout; "ENOUGH!"

We all whirl around and see… a shocked Sandy with his hands over his mouth.

* * *

 **WHAT HAVE I DONE?!**


	12. Jack and Bunny: I'm Still Here

**...I have no excuse for not updating in almost a year. I literally have nothing to say for that. So, let's just get on with the chapter.**

* * *

The pole is silent. We're all staring at Sandy who is now quietly muttering, glancing up at us once in awhile before looking back down immediately.

"Oh no… done?... What am I-"

"Sandy?" I ask making him look up at me for a few seconds then curse before sighing and looking straight at me. Then, hesitantly, he speaks again.

"Yes Jack?" His voice sounds slightly off, but what can you expect since it hadn't been used for hundreds if not thousands of years.

"You can talk!" I shout happily, moving towards him. Before he can react, I am hugging him tightly, not willing to let go for a while. I feel Sandy tense up before slowly hugging me back.

"Yes Jack… I can talk." He glances at the other guardians, causing me to do the same. They all seem to be frozen in the same position they were in when Sandy first spoke.

"I didn't do that." I told Sandy quietly, causing him to laugh, before turning serious again.

"Why did you wait until now?" I ask him, voicing the question we are all wondering.

He sighs, deep in thought, as though thinking about how to put his thoughts together. It's a couple minutes later when he speaks up again.

"Well before I answer that question, I want to ask you something Jack." he turns to me. At my raised eyebrow, he continues.

"Do you know why I never talked in the first place?"

"Not really… I always thought you just couldn't."

"No, I've always been able to talk. In fact, I used to talk all the time, before any of you were made guardians… or spirits in general."

"Why did you stop then?" I ask

"The children" He says, looking at me with a sad yet fond look on his face.

"My job is to give the children of the world good dreams, correct?" At my nod, he continues. "Well, what do you have to do to get dreams?"

"Uhhhh… be asleep?" I ask him, unsure as to where this is going.

"Exactly! Now, what would happen if I talked?"

"You stay quiet so that the kids stay asleep!" I shout, understanding. Sandy simply smiles and nods.

The others snap out of their positions from where they were staring at us before rushing towards us. They all speak at once, only hurting my ears and making us understand none of them before Sandy speaks up again, causing them to stop.

"Now, since you all know I can talk, I've decided to sing a song. But, first I want to hear what duet you were planning to sing next." He says, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I don't know about them, but _I_ was going to stop there."

"Hey now Frostbite! I wanted to sing with you, too!" Bunny said, mock pouting.

"In fact, I already picked the song." He continues, hitting the play button on the remote, causing music to flow out of the speakers.

I slowly grab the microphone that appeared in Bunny's hand and walk up onto the stage with him before singing while everyone rushed back to their seats.

I am a question to the world,

Not an answer to be heard

Or a moment that's held in your arms.

And what do you think you'd ever say?

I won't listen anyway…

You don't know me,

And I'll never be what you want me to be.

I signal to Bunny that he should sing the next part. Nodding, he takes a breath before stepping forward and singing.

And what do you think you'd understand?

I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..

You can't take me and throw me away.

And how can you learn what's never shown?

Yeah, you stand here on your own.

They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

We both look at each other before singing together, our voices mixing together.

And I want a moment to be real,

Wanna touch things I don't feel,

Wanna hold on and feel I belong.

And how can the world want me to change?

They're the ones that stay the same.

They don't know me,

'Cause I'm not here.

I laugh slightly, realising why Bunny picked this song. It represented my situation perfectly, back when I was alone, before I was a guardian.

And you see the things they never see

All you wanted, I could be

Now you know me, and I'm not afraid

And I wanna tell you who I am

Can you help me be a man?

They can't break me

As long as I know who I am

I stand straighter, the words making me more confident. I sing, looking at Bunny and seeing the proud look on his face. I grin at him before motioning to join in. He smiles, nods and sings with me.

And I want a moment to be real,

Wanna touch things I don't feel,

Wanna hold on and feel I belong.

And how can the world want me to change?

They're the ones that stay the same.

They can't see me,

But I'm still here.

I think of all of the years I spent alone before looking at everyone and thinking of all of the years I _didn't_ spend alone. The years I spent with friends, laughing and talking, growing closer until we were a family.

They can't tell me who to be,

'Cause I'm not what they see.

Yeah, the world is still sleepin',

While I keep on dreamin' for me.

And their words are just whispers

And lies that I'll never believe.

I smile and realise that I'll never be alone again, that I am real, and that my family will be here to help me and support me until the end of time… literally.

And I want a moment to be real,

Wanna touch things I don't feel,

Wanna hold on and feel I belong.

And how can they say I never change?

They're the ones that stay the same.

I'm the one now,

'Cause I'm still here.

I close my eyes before singing the last part of the song, Bunny's voice mixing with mine once more.

I'm the one,

'Cause I'm still here.

I'm still here.

I'm still here.

I'm still here.

"...Wow" I hear as I open my eyes slowly. The others are looking at us like they haven't seen us before.

"What?" I ask, slightly confused. After all, we had all sung before, and they already knew about my voice, so there was nothing

"You and Bunny… you sound great together." Tooth whispers before looking at Bunny.

"Well, Frostbite here has been hidin' a talent from us for a while." He says, coming closer and smirking at me.

"I wasn't _hiding_ it Bun-Bun, I just never had a reason to show it." I smirk as his own drops into a glare at the nickname.

"Don't call me that." He says, his words lacking any real bite behind them.

"No promises. _Anyway_ , I want Sandy to sing now." I say looking at the Sandman who had yet to sing.

He simply sighs before floating to the machine, staring at the songs.

* * *

 **Well, there you go! Up next is SANDY! I need songs for him to sing so PLEASE REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS! Also, you can add songs for duets also. (Just make sure you say that it's for a duet and who you'd like to sing it.)**

 **I'm already working on the next duet (hint: it's a certain snow loving immortal and the resident goth spirit) so... I've decided that since you guys are probably going to suggest songs for Sandy, i'll write that chapter until I pick a suggestion and switch to working on Sandy's chapter.**

 **OK let's do this! This is going to stand until 11PM EST 9/11/2016**

 **1-3 Reviews: You get the update on 9/19/2016 (Monday)**

 **4-6 Reviews:** **You get the update on** **9/17/2016 (Saturday)**

 **7-10:** **You get the update on** **9/15/2016 (Thursday)**

 **10+: You get the update on** **9/13/2016 (Tuesday)**

 **IF I DON'T GET ANY REQUEST/SUGGESTIONS FOR SANDY, I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT DUET AT THE UPLOAD DATE!**

 **So make sure you guys suggest songs!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Night Fury's Avenger**


End file.
